<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the waves by KasSgr4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024066">Beneath the waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasSgr4y/pseuds/KasSgr4y'>KasSgr4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Nelson - Freeform, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan Nestor Needs a Hug, Fear of Death, Hurt Ethan Nestor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Protective Mark Fischbach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasSgr4y/pseuds/KasSgr4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Unus Annus video, "We force mark to swim in the ocean" but i reversed the roles so Ethan is the one that's scared of the ocean.<br/>Marks great idea to make Ethan face his fears goes detrimentally wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath the waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N PLEASE READ!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoy this. Im really sorry if it was stiff or didn’t make that much sense, I wrote this from the hours of 1AM to 6AM in the middle of an ADHD episode with the help of a monster energy drink, to say im in dire need of sleep is an understatement. Hope y’all are having a great day, or at least a better day than I am. Stay safe guys, gals and non-binary pals and remember to drink some water! Peace.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Based on ‘We force Mark to swim in the ocean’ Except the roles are reversed. In this Story, Ethan is Terrified of the ocean. Also he’s not wearing a life jacket like Mark did in the official video.</strong>
</p><p>To say Ethan was terrified would be an understatement. The ocean had always terrified him even when he was a child, something about the unknown that lies beneath the ever constant drifts of even the gentlest waves, the overwhelming crushing fear that something sinister is lurking within the murky depths, the hopelessness of being out of your element, the knowledge that your control is all but lost in the grasps of Mother Earths most deadly environment. The ocean is a terrifying thing to Ethan which is why he did everything in his power to avoid it, until now. Somehow, along the line of craziness that is Unus Annus Mark had figured out Ethan’s most prominent fear and decided to wrap his fingers around it enough to squeeze it for content. And so here he was, on a bright sunny day, standing beside Mark on a boat just outside the harbour in California about to dive into the source of nearly all his childhood nightmares. So yeah, he was fucking terrified.</p><p>Mark wasn’t stupid, he knew Ethan was terrified the very moment he mentioned the idea of that days video to him. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the small shivers that wracked down the boys spine every couple of seconds proved the extent of his fears. And for a moment Mark had contemplated it. Contemplated telling the captain to turn the boat around and head back to shore just to ease Ethan’s mind. Almost. Facing your fears, going even further beyond, that was what Unus annus was about and he’d be damned if he let Ethan back out of this one so he started the video before the boy had a chance to talk him out of it.</p><p>The first few minutes of the video went by perfectly well. Ethan’s fear showed quite prominently on camera and was only further proved by Ethan’s uncanny ability to buy time. He spent a good few minutes simply psyching himself up for it before realising that he still had his mic pack on, the confidence he gained all but dissipated.</p><p>“would you prefer it if I swam out so you have something to swim to?” Marks tone was gentle instantly calming Ethan’s spiking Nerves. The encouraging look on Marks face caused Ethan’s gut to clench painfully. He didn’t want to fail mark, he knew how much mark believed in him and he couldn’t help but feel and overwhelming sense of fear pulsing through him. Marks whole thing was about people reaching their full potential and yet here he was, a shaking mess at the mere thought of dipping his toes in the ocean. God he was pathetic. Pushing the tears that threatened to rise back he looked back at the ocean before him. He could do it. He knows he can…just not here. Ethan was snapped back into reality when a gentle but firm hand gripped his shoulder. Once again Ethan’s gaze met Marks encouraging brown orbs. He sucked in a much needed breath, his eyes wandering back to the blue abyss.</p><p>“could…Could we maybe move a bit close to shore. I know I can do it…just not…not this far out” His voice came out as barely above a whisper but mark heard him, his grip tightening reassuringly on Ethan's still trembling shoulder. A warm smile donned his face.</p><p>“Of course man, whatever helps.”</p><p>And so, five minutes later they were situated in the centre of the bay, close enough to land that there wouldn’t be any chances of ‘wildlife’ getting in the way but far enough out that they would have to dive a fair few meters to reach the ocean floor. Ethan’s nerves tossed and tumbled like sheets in a washing machine. There was no going back now. He barely payed attention as the camera turned on again, his thoughts drifting through the endless possibilities of what could happen to him in the ocean. Anxiety bubbled up indie of him. He knew it was stupid but watching jaws a few to many times seemed to have done a lot more damage than he had originally realised.</p><p>A Splash snapped him from his thoughts just in time to see marks messy black blob of hair emerging from the surface of the water. Something about the fact that he wouldn’t be alone in the water relaxed him and he felt the nerves bubbling off slightly as he watched mark bob along the surface peacefully. It was now or never.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Ethan plunged into the water. Panic swirled up as the darkness of salty water filled his airways and sealed around his head but he ignored it, kicking his legs and propelling himself towards the surface. The invasion of <em>What if</em> thoughts stuck immediately but he fought them back. He wouldn’t allow himself to think like that, he was fine. Nothing was going to happen. And nothing did happen.</p><p>The next few minutes were spent frantically swimming around, pulling mark back to the boat before the man swam off again leaving Ethan no choice but to follow. Amy and Evan watched happily as the two men swam around each other splashing water and having fun. It was pretty clear to everyone once the video was wrapped that Ethan was actually enjoying the water. Nobody wanted it to end.</p><p>“Hey mark? What do you say we stick around for another half an hour, let The crew and Evan and I relax in the water a bit?” It was Amy who suggested it the minute the camera turned off. Watching as a big goofy grin spread across Marks face. She Gulped, taking a small step back quickly placing the camera down suddenly glad she didn’t have her phone in her pocket. A small shriek left her as mark scouped her up, all but throwing her into the waves. The rest of the team followed suit, the captain making anchor and quickly diving head first into the surf. Within a matter of seconds the deck of the boat was littered with discarded articles of clothing and the air filled with joyous shouts of laughter as the group tumbled around in the water.</p><p>Fear no longer gripped Ethan like it had when the day had started and he was suddenly extremely grateful to mark for forcing him to face his fears. A blissful feeling hung over him and he splashed about In the salty water listening to the shouts of laughter and freedom. There was something so freeing, so peaceful about floating on the waters surface that he never thought he’d understand. The sudden desire to know what it felt like to be encased by that feeling flooded through him. He paused, looking around at his friends for a few seconds, they looked like they were heading back to the boat which meant if he wanted to feel the feeling he so desperately desired, he’d have to do it now or the moment would be lost. Making up his mind he inhaled a long, deep breath before submerging his entire body under the waves and propelling himself downwards. The rush of emotion tumbled upon him in an instant and he suddenly found himself wanting to stay as long as he could so he did, gently propelling his arms and legs he righted himself just enough so that he could keep himself in the same place. The world was so silent underwater. So calming…until it wasn’t.</p><p>The urge to breathe pressed on his lungs, a sudden reminder that he was human and the ocean was not a place he belonged in. opening his eyes against the slaty water, he stared up at the glistening light on the surface, a good 6 maybe 7 strokes upwards. Something tugged at his ankle.  And wave of confusion and slight fear washed over him and his eyes shot towards the source of the tugging. All the terror Ethan had felt before fiving into the unknown filled him again tenfold. A long strip of seaweed that looked to be stemming of some sort of metal structure on the sea bed tangled around his ankle firmly keeping his suffocating body in place. Panic stricken he dived down, clasping his hands around the messy tangle of sea weed desperately tugging and pulling at it but nothing worked. The familiar bubble of anxiety and fear flooded his mind as he thrashed against it desperate to break the surface of the water. There was no way that was actually happening. He was going to drown. His lungs Constricted painfully and black clouded the edges of his vision. It felt like his head was exploding, shutting down as salt water filled his lungs. If tears could fall in the ocean he’d be sure his face would be flooded. His tugging weakened and his eyes began to slip closed, the last of his precious oxygen leaving his lungs as his mind gave out and his world went dark.</p><p>Mark pulled himself back onto the deck of the ship, a wide smile playing on his lips as he headed towards the centre cabin to fetch towels for the crew. The events of the last hour or so danced through his mind and he allowed himself to feel oddly at peace. He had been worried about Ethan for a while but was overjoyed when the younger man had started to seem like he enjoyed the water. He hadn’t actually expected Ethan to get over his fear so quickly and mark had all but erased the concerned that weighed heavy in his earlier that day. His face still adorned a peaceful smile as he turned around to hand out towels to the crew that were one by one pulling themselves back on board searching around for the garments that had been carelessly lost at the notion of being greeted by the refreshing waves of the ocean. The last half an hour had been heaven to him and looking around he could see that it had been the release everybody had needed, even the crew that spent most of their life at sea looked pleasantly relaxed, smiles playing on all their faces as they dried themselves off. Amy and Evan looked the happiest he had seen them in a while, despite their past sea sickness, even Ethan…Wait. It took mark a few seconds of realising that he was still holding two towels to realised that Ethan had not boarded the boat with them, nor could be recall seeing him head in with them. Dropping the towels in a panic he rushed to the edge of the boat desperately scanning the surface of the water for any signs of the younger man.</p><p>“Ethan!” nothing. Turning his head back towards the rest of the team he was met with confused and concerned faces but he barely had time to process them before he was yelling for someone to check over the other side of the boat.</p><p>“I can’t see him” came the immediate reply. Mark barely waited for the reply before he was diving headfirst into the surf once more, Evan following his suit close behind. The salt water stung his yes but he ignored it, squinting his eyes against the dark depths in an attempt to spot Ethan. A sharp tug on his arm alerted him of Evan who was rapidly pointing towards a shaped a couple of meters to the right and below them. Mark ploughed his way down coming to a stop besides Ethan’s struggling form. Horror filled him as he realised what Ethan was trying to do. It was clear that time was running out, Ethan’s eyes were barely open and the tugging was weak, uncoordinated. Not wasting a second Mark and Evan both joined their efforts attempting to free Ethan’s ankle from the oceans shackles but it was fruitless, the weed was too tough, there was no way they could get it undone by pulling at it. Marks lungs were starting to burn and he glanced back up at Evan who was no longer pulling at the weed. Mark swore he would feel his hear stop. Evans terror filled gaze was trained on Ethan, Th boys eyes had slipped shut, his body ceasing it movements. Mark was frozen. How could he let this happen? He should never have suggested this stupid idea. And now Ethan was suffering the consequences of it. The burning desire to breath Snapped him out of his thoughts  and he quickly grabbed Evan, dragging him up to the surface with him. They were no use to him dead and the more time they wasted the lower the chances of resuscitation. It was a few agonizing seconds before the two men broke the surface gasping in Dire breaths of air. Mark acted quickly, grabbing Evan by the shoulders and commanding him to stay with Ethan barely registering the movement of Evan nodding before he disappeared under the surfaced again. Mark swam the 15 or so strokes to the boat, quickly hauling himself aboard, making a bee line for his backpack. The Worried questions thrown at him were lost in his desperate rush to find what he was looking fore. Hoping, praying that he hadn’t taken it out the night before. His eyes shot open and relief flooded him as his fingers grasped around the cold metal of his multi tool. Flicking the larger of the two knives open he turned, surging past Amy and the captain who watched the scenes unfold with bated breath, before plunging himself back into the depths.</p><p>He reached Ethan within seconds, and with a few violent slices the sea weed severed. Together Mark and Evan Hauled Ethan’s back to the boat where Amy and the captain waited panicked. Tears flooded down Amy’s cheeks as she watched the captain help Mark and Evan pull Ethan's Body onto the deck. Within seconds mark was crouched over Ethan, expertly checking his airway and pulse before immediately diving into performing CPR. The boat was silent as everyone watched The scene unfold with a hollow, terrified feeling in their hearts. The only sounds were that of mark breathing heavily as he pumped on Ethan’s chest and the whispered please he made to the boy, willing him with all his being to wake up.</p><p>43 seconds.</p><p>43 seconds is how long it took for Ethan to breath. Mark watched with terrified relief as Ethan rolled over, letting the water spill from his lungs as he desperately tried to choke in all the oxygen his body couldn’t handle. And suddenly it felt like the world had started spinning again, Amy let out a breathy laugh that turned into a sob, almost collapsing against Evan who, still dripping wet, also let out a choked dob of relief. Mark didn’t even think before he was cradling Ethan’s still weak body to chest as Ethan curled his arms around marks neck, desperate for any kind of anchor to ground him.</p><p>“fuck im so sorry Ethan. Im so fucking sorry” the words were breathy, riddles with terror and pain, replayed over and over like a mantra to keep himself sane.</p><p>Mark lost track of how long they sat there in each other’s grasp but he didn’t dare let go, afraid that Ethan would slip away into the darkness once more.</p><p>“M-Mark?” Ethan’s voice was raw, terrified and a guilty pit formed in Marks stomach as the sheer sound of it. If Ethan was scared of the ocean before, there’s no way in hell anybody would be convincing the boy to even touch it ever again. “I wanna go home”</p><p>“I’ve never agreed with you more”</p><p>Lets just say neither of them will be going near the ocean for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>